(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
As an example of an image forming apparatus that reads an image by radiating light onto a document and that forms an image, there is an image forming apparatus that includes a light-guide member that has a columnar shape and that has a light-capturing portion formed on one end of the light-guide member in the axial direction of the light-guide member and a knurled groove formed on a portion of an outer peripheral surface of the light-guide member, the knurled groove extending in the axial direction, and a light source that is constituted by a light-emitting diode (LED).